Down the Ed Hole
This is the ninth episode of Ricky490's new series, Holly Ed, it's the episode showing Nazz entering Wonderland with familiar characters. Story It was morning and the kids awaked " sarah , it was fun in america and being a star was too fun " jimmy said " im so glad for you jimmy " sarah said , back to the trailer of team Antonucci " this telescope if very intruristing i seen the stars last night " double d said " and i eat lot of gravy " ed said " of course i mean thats what the fairy granted you guys while i cant win at a challenge " eddy said " but eddy you haved 9 points back at the hunted house challenge " double d said " but im still behind " eddy said and the other kids go to breakfast and when they finish eating grim appears " good morning contenstents i hope none of you dies of sleeping hahahaha i was joking " grim said " haha very funny " eddy said " looks like someone isnt in a good mod today now lets begin the challenge but first follow at the studio 30 alice in the wonderland " grim said " alice in the wonderland i watched the movie so many times and i liked it " nazz said and the kids go to the studio 30 " so heres the challenge you guys must protect alice who will be nazz " grim said " protecting nazz i would protect her with my life if i could " kevin said " hey i like nazz to and i will protect her too " eddy said " thanks guys " nazz said " now nazz get dress " grim said and nazz get dress " now its time to start the challenge when you will enter to the door " grim said and he opened the door and the kids go " oh i was going to forget the contenstent who will protect much better nazz will win too the challenge " grim said . The kids were in somewhere to a hall and there was someone who was running i was the white bunny " im late , im late , im late , of the queen will have my head " the bunny said " hey that was the white bunny " nazz said and then some knights who were knight cards captured nazz " nazz " both kevin and eddy said and the kids follow the guards and they are outside and nazz was at some court and the it was the queen of hearts who was lee desquised " the queen will begin the court " the bunny said " for stealing my boyfriend it was a crime " the queen said " but im not guilty dude " nazz said " silence , your punishment will be of with your head " the queen said " no " nazz said " dont even think so kanker " eddy said running with kevin " hi boyfriend " lee said " dont dare to touch her " kevin said " oh yeah guards seize them " lee said and the guards attacked the kids while eddy and kevin go with nazz and they go to the forest and theres someone there it was the cheshire cat " hi friends i am the cheshire cat " the cheshire cat said " hey cheshire cat do you know where to go " nazz said " yes go to that direction " the cheshire cat said and eddy , nazz and kevin go and they are at a place of a tea party " what is this place " eddy said " this place is the tea party " nazz said and then lee and the guards have come " we know your going to be here boyfriend " lee said " kanker " eddy said " your not going to get your hands on nazz " kevin said " guards capture the kevin and eddy and will take care of the girl " lee said " oh no you dont " eddy said begin to beat the guards with kevin and when they beated the guards and they were going to lee " you will not harm nazz " kevin said " oh yea lets see what you got " lee said and that eddy and kevin begin to battle lee and they beated lee " thanks guys " nazz said " not a problem " eddy said and then grim appeard " we have winners and those are nazz , kevin and eddy who will get 10 points " grim said and they were happy and the other kids appeared " and the other contenstents will not have a point for not protecting nazz very well " grim said " now your reward is the characters of alice on the wonderland made of chocolate " grim said and they were very happy to hear it . Scores Ed:0 Edd:0 Eddy:10 Rolf:0 Kevin:10 Nazz:10 Jimmy:0 Sarah:0 Jonny 2x4:0 Plank:0 Trivia